Imprezowe przeboje Fineasza i Ferba
|premieramiedzynarodowa = brak|poprzedni = "Bitwa o niesprawiedliwość"}} Major Monogram i Dundersztyc w tym odcinku prowadzą razem program, podczas którego wyświetlono 50 najlepszych piosenek w wszystkich sezonów wybranych przez widzów. Jest powiązany w odc. "Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie". Fabuła Zakończenie Z napisami końcowymi leci fragment piosenki [[((trance))|''((trance))]] w wykonaniu The S.L.P. Scenariusz ''By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka, kliknij tutaj. Piosenki Od miejsca pierwszego do pięćdziesiątego. # Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader # One More Time - Daft Punk # Oh Girl ''- Cape Lion # ''No One Knows - Queen Of The Stone Age # ((trance)) - The S.L.P. # Aicha - Magma # Wyginam Śmiało Ciało/I Like To Move It - Król Julian/Reel 2 Real # Dużo mnie - Heinz Dundersztyc i Zombiesztyce # Little Monster - Royal Blood # Sith-Inator - Heinz Darthensztyc # Chcę być prawdziwym chłopcem - Norm # Tajemnicza moc (film z usuniętej sceny) - Fretka Flynn # Treasure - Bruno Mars # Przekonwertujmy się - Adam Krylik # D.A.R.E. - Gorillaz # Kosmiczną Brykę mam - Nieznany wokalista # I Wanna Get Lost With You - Stereophonics # Co robicie? - Izabela Garcia-Shapiro # Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię - Jeremiasz Johnson # Wielki burżuazji syn - Heinz Dundersztyc # Another Chance - Roger Sanchez # Ciężarówka jej świat - Adam Krylik # Jedno mam marzenie dziś - Jeremiasz Johnson # Policy The Truth - Depeche Mode # ''Here I Am'''' ''- Tom Odell # # Miłość zła - Heinz Dundersztyc i Dziewczyna Dundersztyca # ''Gotuj się na Bettys'' - Bettys # ''Plaża'' - Ferb Fletcher # ''Fineastyczna myjnia'' - Fineasz Flynn, Ogniki i Adam Krylik # ''Zaskoczę panią profesor'' - Heinz Dundersztyc # # ''Do I Wanna Know'''' ''- Arctic Monkeys # ''Supermassive Black Hole'' - Muse # ''Gdy braci chcesz przyłapać'' - Nieznani wokaliści # ''I przed siebie gnaj'' - Adam Krylik # ''Fire'' - Kasabian # ''Toxicity'' - System of a Down # ''Historia Danny'ego'' - Danny # ''Wiewióry w gaciach'' - Raperzy # ''Kochany brat'' - Heinz Dundersztyc # ''Smoke on the Water'' - Deep Purple # ''Armia to ja'' - Heinz Dundersztyc i żeński chórek # ''Prototyp'' - Fineasz Flynn i Baljeet Tjinder # Znalazłem kumpla, że hej (Bo to ja) ''- Heinz Dundersztyc i Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) # ''Czad imprezka! - Fretka Flynn # First Day - Timo Maas i Brian Molko # There Is No Other Time - Klaxons # Boski jestem - Fineasz Flynn i Boski Bobbi # Jesteś skończony kontra Rdzewiejesz! - Fretka Flynn i Vanessa Dundersztyc Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba brak Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? brak O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Ten nowy odcinek jest podobny do odcinka "Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie".'' Powiązanie z serią * Boski jestem, * Jesteś skończony, * Miłość zła, * Znalazłem kumpla, że hej, * Ciężarówka jej świat, * Jedno mam marzenie dziś, * Przekonwertujmy się, * Fineastyczna myjnia, * Tajemnicza moc, * Królowa mini golfa, * Gotuj się na Bettys, * Kochany brat, * Historia Danny'ego, * Wiewióry w gaciach, * Czad imprezka!, * Wielki burżuazji syn, * Co robicie?, * Plaża, * Gdy braci chcesz przyłapać, * Prototyp, * Zaskoczę panią profesor, * I przed siebie gnaj, * Chcę być prawdziwym chłopcem, * Sith-Inator, * Armia to ja, * Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię, * Dużo mnie Aluzje Błędy Wersja polska '''Wersja polska': Na zlecenie DISNEY CHARACTER VOICES INTERNATIONAL, SDI MEDIA POLSKA Reżyseria: Marek Robaczewski Dialogi: Joanna Serafińska Teksty piosenek: Krzysztof Pieszak Wystąpili: * Dariusz Odija – Major Monogram * Wojciech Paszkowski – doktor Heinz Dundersztyc W pozostałych rolach: * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński – Fineasz Flynn * Mateusz Narloch – Ferb Fletcher * Monika Pikuła – Fretka Flynn * Justyna Bojczuk – Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Grzegorz Drojewski – Jeremiasz / Jeremy * Anna Sztejner * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – Vanessa Dundersztyc * Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Carl Karl * Cezary Kwieciński * Anna Apostolakis * Jarosław Boberek – Boski Bobbi * Artur Kaczmarski * Janusz Wituch – Niedźwiedź * Jacek Kopczyński * Marek Robaczewski * Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska * Zbigniew Konopka – Narrator * Adam Krylik * Waldemar Barwiński * Izabella Bukowska-Chądzyńska * Rafał Drozd * Juliusz Kamil Kuźnik * Krzysztof Banaszyk i inni Piosenki w wykonaniu: * Adam Krylik (czołówka, odc. 13a, 14, 20a, 32b, 35b, 51b, 140), * Agnieszka Burcan, * Juliusz Kamil Kuźnik (odc. 25b), * Krzysztof Pietrzak, * Wojciech Paszkowski (odc. 6b, 22b, 31b, 38, F1, 129, 130, 132), * Jakub Szydłowski, * Adrian Perdjon, * Piotr Gogol, * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński (odc. 14, 23a, 35b), * Anna Apostolakis (odc. 23a, 31b), * Jarosław Boberek (odc. 14, 74b), * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (odc. 12b), * Ewelina Kurdy, * Rafał Drozd (odc. 25b), * Katarzyna Łaska (odc. 20a), * Grzegorz Drojewski (odc. 52, 67a), * Justyna Bojczuk (odc. 65), * Marcin Klimczak (piosenka Aicha ''w polskim zespole Magma), * Monika Pikuła (odc. 12b, 52, 62b, F1) i inni '''Lektor': Artur Kaczmarski Nawigacja en:Phineas and Ferb Party Hits es:Phineas y Ferb Golpes de fiesta pt-br:Phineas e Ferb Hits de Festa Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Odcinki muzyczne Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne